Becoming Lee Adama
by SMCKI10
Summary: no longer a one shot. Spoiler for season 4. a look inside lee's head during the episodes of the new season. lee/kara
1. facing your demons

Lee sit in his viper has his viper was being pulled into the main flight deck

Disclamier: I do not own Battlestar. If I did Lee and Kara would be together. And there would be no Dee or anders.

A/N: This is only like my 2nd story that I'm posting. I've been writing fan fiction for years I've just never posted any before. Let me know if the formatting is wrong.

A/N2:This takes place during 403 "he that beliveth in me" so there is spoilers.

_**Becoming Lee Adama**_

Smcki10

Lee sit in his viper has his viper was being pulled into the main flight deck. Kara's viper was directly in front of him. He still wasn't sure if she was real or something that his mind had came up with. She said that she knew the way to earth and part of him believed her, his heart wanted to believe that she had came back to him. Has his viper came to a stop he quickly pulled his helmet off and jumped out of the viper the moment the deck crew pulled his canopy back. He ran toward where she was when he reached her he wrapped her in a hug. He ran his hand through her hair and tucked his head into her neck. Breathing in her scent, she was here. She had came home.

"Okay. Me too. It's okay." She said has she pulled away from him he looked into her eyes. It was then that he knew he would always be by her side from this moment on. He wasn't losing his second chance. Has she was lead away to life station he looked up to where his father and tigh where standing. He knew the look that was in his father's eyes; this wasn't going to be easy but when was anything concerning Kara.

He quickly left the flight deck and ran back to his quarters to change he pulled the flight suit off and laid it on the bed, before he picked up the civis and put them on. Has he ran his hands over his face he realized for the first time that a tear had fell down his cheek when he had been with Kara. He sat down on the bed for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. He sat there, then he took off toward sickbay, where he knew Kara was. He walked into sickbay where he saw his father, Tigh, and Roslin against one the walls talking with Cottle. He quickly found out where Kara was, she was arguing very loudly with one of the marines.

"Can I please go to the frakking head? Even if I am a cylon I still have to pee." She yelled at the marine. Lee quickly slipped in beside the marine, his father never noticed him.

"Hawkins, I'll take her." He said hoping it hadn't got to the marines that he wasn't a major any more. The marine nodded so he quickly grabbed her arm and led her to the head. Once they were inside he dogged the hatch, when he turned around Kara was looking up at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell is going on? Why does everyone think I was dead? Why are you in Civis?" she was cut off from asking any more questions by Lee's lips crashing against her. She quickly returned the kiss, for Lee he felt like he was alive again. He hadn't felt this way since before he had lost Kara. They both broke the kiss and he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Gods Kara I thought I lost you, these last two months has been hell with out you." He whispered has another tear fell. Kara reached up and wiped it away.

"Lee I'm here. I'm alive, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'll protect you from what ever my dad and Roslin have planned. If your test checks out we should be able to prove that you are really you." He said has he kissed her forehead. They were broke out of their moment by a banging on the hatch.

"Time's up." Kara said has she moved toward the hatch. Lee grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He kissed her one last time then whispered in her ear.

"Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace."

"Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama," she whispered before they undid the hatch and was met with three marine guns in their face. Two hours later he was sitting in the ready room watching Kara's last Flight over and over with his father two rows back controlling the camera. Hearing her last words and hearing his reaction it seemed like he was watching someone else's life happen. He had been living in a nightmare since that day. A nightmare that was finally beginning to fade away.

"What should I believe, believe my heart or my eyes?" his father asked.

"Well you know where I stand." Lee said he had made his point clear in Adama's quarters and the flight deck that he believed she was their Kara and not a cylon. He seemed to be the only one besides Kara at the moment.

"I want to believe her but the president's right. It's exactly what the cylons would be counting on."

"So I guess your not changing course." _**Of course he's going to listen to the President and not Kara who he had called his "daughter" on many occasions. **_

"For the time being we follow the presidents lead."

"Is she still staying in your quarters?" he asked has he sat down three chairs down from his father. He wasn't mitlary anymore he could call his father on his bull carp.

"Just till we find a place to put her up to finish the rest of her duloex treatment. I want to thank you for suiting up during the fight."

"We needed everyone up there." _**He thinks he's going to get me back in a viper. He's thinks I'm going to go back on my decision. **_

"We still do." Adama placed his major pins on the desk near him.

"I took those off for the wrong reasons," he says realizing that he shouldn't have quit the military because he was trying to make a childish point to his father.

"Put them back on." _**Of course he thinks that an easy thing to do. To him it always been military or your not an Adama.**_

"Baltar's trail may have been the trigger. But this is a feeling I've been having for a while. It's time for a change I need to move on. I've had some feelers from the government. There's a position opening up. I think I can make a valuable contribution there. Maybe even more then in the cockpit." He says making a point then they sit in silence. _**I'm going to do this I'm going to make this fleet better. The military doesn't need me anymore the fleet does.**_

"Dad what If Zac had came back to us in that viper. If my brother had climbed out of that cockpit. Would it matter if he were a cylon, If he always had been? When's it all said and done would that change how we really feel about him?" His father don't answer just looks away. A few seconds later he leaves, leaving the major pins sitting on the desk, Beside Lee.

Lee knows that he's pissed him off. He just basically disowned him by not rejoining the mitlary and had told him that he was going to be by Kara's side no matter what. He had let her go once believing Dee was the one, but really it was just his Mind trying to tell his heart how to feel. He had been given another chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

He looked over at the pins that sit behind him. Those pins had belonged to another lee, a lee he wasn't proud of. He got up out of his seat and walked to the door of the room. He had spent two years of his life in this room but it was time to move on. Has he went to turn the lights off he looked at the screen one more time that still held the final frame of Kara's last flight. That was the past; he was going to protect his future. He was going to procet Kara, with that thought he turned the light off and walked out of the room. He was leaving Major Adama behind; he was finally becoming the man he never knew. He was becoming Lee Adama.


	2. saying goodbye

"To absent Friends

A/N: The bolded italics are Lee's thoughts. This is A follow up to the 2nd episode of season 6 six of one. This was a one shot but I decided to make it into a mutilshot. I will try to do these after every episode. I will probly combine some episodes if Lee has Very little scene time. (i.e. the last two episodes.) Also thanks to my awesome beta ferr89. I give her credit for some of the ideas. Ferr- thanks for all your help. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Battlestar Galctica or lee and Kara Ron Moore does.

Becoming Lee Adama: Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

"To Galactica."

_**My home**_.

"To the men and women of Galactica."

_**My family **_

"To the Admiral, who commands the men and women of Galactica."

_**My father. **_

"To our sweethearts; Husbands and Wives."

_**Kara**_

"To absent Friends……."

As he felt the sting of the ambrosia go down his throat, he glanced at the picture behind his shoulder. It was a picture of him and Kara after the tyliumn mission over two years ago. She was what he was going to miss the most. She had been his saving grace for years and now, it was his turn to be hers. A few minutes later, Lee was sitting at a table twirling a shot glass with his hands. Helo was sitting beside him and was talking about something that had happened with the pilots after Lee had stepped down from being the CAG. Lee wasn't really paying attention to his friend, he was thinking about Kara. Kara, who was right now sitting in the brig after she'd held a gun to the Presidents' head. In pure Kara fashion, she reacted foolishly without thinking about the consequences. He had gone by the brig earlier but he hadn't been allowed in to see her. He was going to have to talk to his father about being granted temporary access to her. He needed to see her, to hold her one last time before he left Galactica. He'd been offered the open Quorum seat representing Caprica by way of Tom Zarek. At first he didn't want to accept a government post, but when Kara miraculously returned to the fleet, he knew he had to protect her by any means necessary. That's when he realized that he could probably do more for Kara as a Quorum member than the CAG on Galactica, and accepted the job.

After the party, Lee wandered down to the hangar deck. He walked over to where Kara's new viper was placed, away from all the others. He slowly pushed a ladder over, and climbed up into it. Stopping on the top rung, Lee then slowly lowered himself down into the cockpit. Knowing that it was the last time that he would sit in a viper, he thought it just a bit ironic that he chose to sit in Kara's viper and not his own. This part of his life was now over. His only ties to it now would be just his memories.

He placed his hand on the joystick; was encompassed by feelings of comfort and control. The peaceful feelings slowly ebbed away as his new reality crept in. Uneasy feelings came forth with the realization that he was jumping into a world that was neither familiar, or a place that he was in control. He sat there for a few more minutes just looking at the world he was leaving from the view of the cockpit. Exhaling a calming breath, Lee climbed out of the bird and down the ladder. Standing on the deck, Lee turned and looked at the bird one last time before he slowly walked away.

A few hours later, Lee was standing in Kara's cell after finally gaining permission from his father to grant him access to Kara.

"Zarek nominated me for the vacant spot in the Quarom"

Kara said with a smile on her face, "Your Zarek's wing man now."

_**Oh yeah she's having a field day with this.**_

"Alright, alright you can stow it. I've heard it all before. The guy's a piece of work, I know. His head's as big as the house I grew up in. I'm pretty new to all this, and I could use the help. Besides, I never could really say no to anything."

In a voice a little above a whisper, Kara says, "Expect me."

_**Does she really think that's what that was a few months ago? That was just me being a confused idiot.**_

Wanting to be clear, with no more misunderstandings between the two, Lee replies, "Especially you."__

_**Maybe that will get my point across.**_

"You know I think I finally understand what you meant about having a destiny. I've got to do this. And the fact that I don't have an explanation why doesn't really seem to matter anymore."

_**Oh gods I'm taking Kara's advice, what am I getting into?**_

Kara replies with a smirk, "So say we all."

"So say we all."

As he repeats her words Kara pushes herself up off the floor and walks toward him. Once standing in front of him, Kara offers her hand to him much like she had done when he left to be the commander of Pegaus.

_**Now we're back to this game covering up our feelings with friendship.**_

Looking him straight in the eye, she said "Good luck on your journey Lee Adama."

He takes her hand in his and holds on tight.__

_**This is it, **_he thought_**. This is our goodbye.**_

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Lee replied, "You too Kara Thrace."

Her smile reinforces what he already knew, this is the end of their journey has Starbuck and Apollo. He holds her hand for a few seconds longer then they both reluctantly pull back. He turns to leave the cell when her voice calls him back.

"Lee."

He can hear the pain in her voice. He stops at the bars and feels her walk up behind him. He turns around and then suddenly they are both were they want to be kissing each other. They shared not a good-bye kiss, but a true kiss, one with no apologies; no regret or guilt, just a kiss of pure passion. The melding of two souls into one. As he pulls back, Lee lays soft kisses on her forehead and by her ear before burying his head in her neck and whispering to her, "I believe you."

_**I guess it took the fact that we may never see each other again to have an honest conversation. **_

His gentle touches are saying what his voice can not, 'I love you and we will be together someday.' Kara relaxes into his touch knowing that the months ahead would be tough, but she would always have the love of Lee Adama to pull her through. He stayed with her in the brig for a few more minutes before the guard motioned that his time was up. He broke the hug that they had been in for the last few minutes and kissed her one last time. Before he walked out he whispered into her ear a truth that neither of them could deny.

"Lee Adama loves Kara Thrace."

And before the bars shut behind him he heard her whisper, "Kara Thrace loves Lee Adama."

_**Figures after all these years she finally admits that she loves me just as I'm leaving. **_

A few minutes later, Lee walked in to the ready room. He walked to the front of the room, and stepped up to the CAG podium. As he stood behind the podium, memories of all the speeches and briefings he had given through out the years flashed through his mind. Voices of those living and those who have passed flitted through his mind. He smiled as he remembered the friendships that he had built with his pilots. He had been their CO in the air, but on the ship he had been one of them. This room had served him well in the end, and he gave his silent thanks.

As he slowly walked towards the door, he glanced back one last time at the empty seats. He was slowly starting to accept the idea that his life on Galatica was indeed over.

Having said yet another private good-bye, Lee made his way to the hanger deck. When he arrived and walked out onto the main florr, he was shocked by what he saw.

Someone called out, "Attention to order."

He walked forward and taken aback by the sight before him. It seemed most of the personnel from the Galactica were there waiting for him.

Colonel Tigh announced, "In recognition of honorable, loyal and faithful service; Madame President, Admiral of the Colonial Fleet Ladies and Gentlemen, Major Lee Adama."

Lee looked around at all the people that were now saluting him. This was his family, a family that he was now leaving. He dropped his bag on the ground, and saluted the crowd in return. Lee could feel tears in his eyes has he walked around shaking hands with everyone. As he shook hands with Helo, he looked deeply into the other man's eyes

.

"Good luck."

_**We both know that I don't mean with being CAG. Someone's going to have to look after Kara.**_

"Thank you."

A few hand shakes later, Lee found himself standing in front of Dee who was holding a shadow box in her hands. As she gently handed it to him, Lee looked up at her face, and could see the pain that he had caused her in her eyes. He leaned forward and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you."__He whispered_**. **_

_**For putting up with my crap and for realizing our marriage wasn't meant to be.**_

"Well looks like you got the house." He said with a small laugh.

Then more seriously, he said, "I'll miss you."

Stoically, his soon to be ex-wife replied, "Goodbye Lee."

"Look after yourself." said Lee as the two parted in more ways than one.

_**And with that my marriage that should have never been is over.**_

Lee looked down at the shadow box in his hands, then over at his father who after everything that had transpired between father and son, still had pride that shone brightly in his eyes. They quickly pulled each other into a hug. This was his father's way of saying I love you, and I support you.

_**This is killing him but at least he's looking me in the eyes.**_

As Lee looked around everyone started chanting Apollo over and over again. He said goodbye to a few more people before he climbed into the raptor that was waiting to take him to his new home. A few minutes later, Sharon boarded the raptor as well, and began going through pre-flight. Most of the people having said their good-bye's had cleared off of the flight deck. The raptor was slowly taxied over to the launch tubes, and within a few minutes, he was greeted by the familiar feeling of being out in space. Having cleared the launch tubes, Sharon set her course to fly him to the ship that was going to be his new home. As the left the safety of the Galactica, Lee looked out the window and back at his old home. He never thought that he would think of Galactica as home. For years it had been what kept his dad away from his mother and him and Zach. Then after Zach's death, it had been what had taken Kara away. But fate had a funny way of changing things. Galactica _was_ home to Captain Apollo, Major Adama, Apollo, The commander's son, and Starbuck's wingman. While all of those people were a part of him, there was another part of him that he had only just began to realize was there. He was leaving all of that behind to figure out who _Lee Adama_ was. Until he figured that out, all those other names didn't mean anything.

_**Goodbye Galactica you will always be my home.**_


End file.
